


Sunday tea

by halfeatenmoon



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Sundays, Tea dates, episode 33, implied Utena/Akio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatenmoon/pseuds/halfeatenmoon
Summary: “At least if Utena’s out with your brother, then you know she’s in good hands.”





	Sunday tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [depresane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/gifts).



Wakaba had waited at the door for so long that she thought nobody was going to answer.

“Rude,” she said, with a sigh, staring up at the rose inset on the door, towering above her head. “You’d think between Akio and Utena, _someone_ would care enough to let me in.”

She was about to leave when she heard the faintest shuffling of footsteps from the other side. Wakaba turned back, curiously, and a moment later the door swung open to reveal Anthy Himemiya, hands clasped in front of her waist, with a pleasant smile on her face.

“Ah, Wakaba. Please come in,” she said, with a shallow bow.

“Great! I brought cookies. I know it’s not as good as your baking, but I hope it’s still worth it.”

 

The great atrium in the chairman’s tower was just as awe-inspiring as it always was. Wakaba tried not to stare - she didn’t want the chairman to see her gawking like a fool - but it was impossible not to be awed by the size of the space, the high ceiling, and the enormous projector. The windows were shuttered, despite the bright afternoon sun, and Wakaba could see the faint pinpricks of stars projected all over the ceiling.

She was so preoccupied by her surroundings that it was only when she sat down at the lounge that she realised she and Anthy were alone.

“So…” she began, and then stopped. Anthy poured her a cup of tea and looked at her expectantly. The words ‘where’s Utena?’ had been on the tip of Wakaba’s tongue, but it seemed rude now that Anthy was gazing at her as if Wakaba were _her_ guest, and hers alone.

“Are… are you here on your own today?” she asked, instead. “I so rarely see you on your own.”

“Oh, I’m not n my own. I have Chu Chu,” she said. Her eyes were downcast, though, even as she gestured at the small monkey on her shoulder. “Sorry. I know you don’t like him.”

Wakaba felt immediately contrary. “He scared me the first time I met him, but I’m used to him now. He’s really very cute. Would you like a cookie, Chu Chu?”

She held out a cookie and watched as Chu Chu cautiously leapt from Anthy’s shoulder to the table and politely accepted the treat. He nibbled for a moment, then stuffed the whole thing into his face, cheeks bulging out. Wakaba laughed, and Anthy smiled, too, her eyebrows shooting up as if her smile itself had surprised her.

“He’s adorable. I can’t believe I ever found him scary.”

“He’s very good,” Anthy said, stroking his head with one finger. “But… it’s nice to have someone to talk to, as well.”

“It’s my pleasure!” Wakaba grinned, and finally took a sip of her tea. “I’m sorry you’re feeling lonely, though. Is Utena gone all day, then?”

“And my brother.” Anthy’s demeanour changed subtly but instantly, her eyes falling to the tabletop again. “They’re… out. Together. All day. He said he was going to take her to the seaside, and… and dinner… so all day, yes.”

“Wow, a date! Lucky Utena. Your brother is such a gentleman, and so handsome…” Wakaba trailed off as Anthy hunched further into herself. “Himemiya, are you jealous that they’re on a date?”

Anthy stiffened and raised her head immediately, a mask of a smile back in her face. “It’s okay.”

Wakaba had seen a lot of Anthy’s smiles by now. Maybe they weren’t friends so much as they were both around Utena a lot, but she’d seen Anthy at Utena’s side, Anthy pushed around by other student council members, Anthy at home and in public. Wakaba didn’t know her nearly as well as Utena did, but she definitely knew when Anthy was faking.

“It’s okay to be jealous, you know. Or to be lonely, Even so, you don’t need to worry. I’m sure your brother must love you. I don’t know what it’s like to have a brother or sister, but I know if I had a little sister, I’d love her. I’d love her _forever_. After all, family is for always, and boyfriends are…”

She got most of the way through the sentence before the image of her hair clip in Anthy’s hair flashed before her, and the words caught in her throat. Anthy blinked at her and turned her head to look out the window at the distant sky, instead.

“What am I saying?” Wakaba muttered. “You have boys fighting over you, and you have a brother. You wouldn’t know.”

Anthy's head snapped around to look at her, sharply, although her voice was still even. “I don’t have boyfriends.”

“You had Saionji,” Wakaba said, bitterly. “He never wanted to give you up.”

The teacup clattered as Anthy put it back in her saucer. “Saionji-san wasn’t my boyfriend. He thought I belonged to him, and didn’t accept that I belong to somebody else now.”

Wakaba pressed her lips together. “It must be nice to have someone fight for you, though.”

Anthy was quiet for so long that Wakaba thought she must have offended her too deeply to continue. Finally, she said, “Utena fought for you,” and took another sip of her tea.

She couldn’t banish the image of that hair clip from her mind, but nor could Wakaba stop it blending with the remembered sound of laughter, her words read mockingly out loud, Saionji coldly turning away.

“Utena fought for me,” she repeated. Swallowed. “Well. Who needs Saionji anyway, right? Or any boys. It’s much better to have a friend like Utena.”

This time, although Anthy’s smile was very small, Wakaba was certain it was genuine. “Yes. It is better to have friends like Utena. And you.”

Wakaba shouldn’t have been so surprised - they spent so much time together, and look at them here, having afternoon tea, with nobody but Chu Chu around. But she never felt like Anthy considered her a friend before, and she found herself with the beginnings of a blush.

“Thank you, Himemiya. I mean, Anthy.” They both smiled at each other, shyly. “I’m glad you think of me as a friend. Yes, this is much better than worrying about boys. They’re terrible, right? Oh! I mean, except your brother. He’s a good guy. So I guess it’s okay that Utena’s out with a guy as long as it’s him, you know she’s in good hands.”

Anthy didn’t say anything.

The longer the silence went on, the more Wakaba grew uncomfortable, desperate for something to fill the silence. “I mean, I guess he can seem like… like a bit of a playboy. But I went out for a drive with him once too, and he was a perfect gentleman.”

Anthy finally blinked and looked at her again, as though she’d forgotten Wakaba was there. “Of course. Of course, there’s nothing to worry about.”

“Yes. Yes, of course,” Wakaba agreed. “You must still feel lonely about them leaving you behind, right? But they both love you. You’re not going to be alone.”

Anthy nodded, and smiled - a more genuine smile than Wakaba had seen on her face all afternoon. “I’m not alone, Wakaba. You’re here.”

Wakaba felt herself beaming. “And I didn’t have to spend the afternoon studying alone like a loser, because I get to have tea and biscuits with you. Thank you for spending time with me, Himemiya-san.”

“Thank you for visiting.” Anthy took a breath, and then put her teacup down. “Would you like to join me in the kitchen? We have school again tomorrow, so I was going to spend the afternoon preparing lunch for myself and Utena.”

“Of course!” Wakaba sprung up and linked her elbow with Anthy’s. “Your lunches always look delicious, and Utena loves them. You’re such a good cook. I’d love to learn your secrets. Maybe I can charm a boy with my cooking one day.”

Anthy shot her a sideways look.

“Not that I need boys, of course,” Wakaba amended. “Not at all.”


End file.
